The progress of the data storage technology is one of the most important motive powers for the computer technology industry progressing continuously. For seeking more convenient, faster, and big volume of storage solutions, optical disks and optical disk drives were born, and the fuse of information storage revolution is ignited. Further, the optical disk drives use laser light spot with a diameter less than 1 micron to record or read equipments of data. The laser light records or reads data of optical disks by the way of untouchability; therefore, no wear or damage will be caused to the optical disks. Further, the save time of the data of the optical disks is long, and they have big volume, are easy to carry, and cost little, such that they were paid much attention by the industry and users.
However, when the optical disks were affected by some bad factors in processes of manufacturing and using, for example, dust, impure photo resist, incomplete evaporation in recording films, scuffing, dirty, and fingerprints on substrates, etc., bad reaction of reading of the optical disk will be caused. For example, when previous mentioned bad factors appear in guide in area of the optical disk, the optical disk drive may not identify manufacturing format of the optical disk or a start position and length of the recording track in reading. This way, it may cause that the entire optical disk cannot be read or only the catalog can be read but not the content of it. If the bad factors appear in the data area of the optical disk, it directly affects digital data content stored in the optical disk and causes error statuses, such as noises or sonic booms, appear when the users enjoy movies or music. If the bad factors appear in derivation area of the optical disk, then the optical disk drive cannot determine whether the data ends accurately in reading and causes error accessing because of unable to determine the length of the data.
However, no matter which factor of these bad factors causes that the optical disk drive cannot decode original signals accurately, the common reason is the bit values on the optical disk which should be 0 originally become 1, and those should be 1 originally become 0. These bad factors are always caused by accident in manufacturing or by using scuffed optical disks; therefore, the industry cannot duplicate optical disks with the same error effects to be a standard test master slice to evaluate the functions of various types of optical disk drives. Meanwhile, no optical disks which reproduce various error statuses according to needs can be provides such that developers cannot find out responding measures with respect to the bad factors.